legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
Erradan
Erradan is the capital of the Erdannian Empire, and is the largest city in the world. It is a port city, upon the large natural harbour of the White Bay, and therefore is central to the world's trade. Erradan is a sprawling and industrious city, centred around the mouths of two rivers; the Westwyrm and the Eastwyrm. A section of the city sunk and became flooded during the Great Worldshaking of 20.19, turning many of its old streets into canals and waterways. These canals have been expanded, and now spread across most of the city. A railway crosses above the city, held aloft by an enormous stone bridge that spans the metropolitan sprawl. The population of Erradan numbers around 7 million. About a quarter of this population are immigrants from all across the world, mostly Shavhani, Izirian, or Hirokiri. History Origins Castle Erradan, the secondary fortress of the ancient Empire of Erradallia, was completed in 10.43, and gradually a town began to grow around it. The castle's strategic location upon the White Bay caused it to be a contested point for much of its history, especially during the Great War that lasted from 10.50 to 10.67. However, no siege against the city has ever been successful. It was during this great war that the city's outer walls were built. When the Forgotten City was destroyed in 10.75, Erradan became a City-State, sharing the remaining land of the empire with Varawyn. The Dragoncrest family were related to the royal family, and so became the new monarchs of Erradan. For the following years of peace and prosperity, Erradan became a centre of trade within Tyrrus, and they quickly learned to capitalise on their natural local resources and land. Vineyards and orchards sprouted up all along the temperate Stormcliffs, fishermen brought in prosperous hauls, and miners found abundant gem resources within the cliffs. The discovery of a flower that was useful for dyes allowed the nobility of the city to dress in fanciful colours, and they worked out a profitable deal with Thassalus and Haven for these dyes. Varawyn was the only city that could contest Erradan for resources, due to their vast mines and smelteries. Whytehold needed these metals to maintain their significant military, so Erradan organised a profitable trade deal where their caravans and merchants would carry the metals from Varawyn to Whytehold. With trade booming, King Elliot II was worried about merchants becoming more powerful than the monarchy. So in 12.1 he decided to create a better system of keeping track of money within the city, and enforcing trade laws. To this end, he created the Merchant Council of Erradan, and the six Merchant Houses. This backfired on him in later years, the leaders of the Merchant Council grew in power. The Rebellion of Erradan In 17.45, Eradall III killed his brother, Sylas II, and took the throne, instantly declaring war on everyone else in Tyrrus. While he was away at war, Whytehold sieged Erradan by sea. With the powerful Whytehold troops surrounding the city, they could not get their trade ships and caravans out to the other cities, and could not fish the White Bay. Eradall III refused to return home with his army, so his son Erick negotiated with the Whytehold commanders, just so he could feed the people of Erradan. When Eradall eventually returned, Erick refused to let his father into the city, and threatened to kill him if he wouldn't end the war. Eradall III retreated to the Kraken's Isle and was eventually killed. As soon as Erick IV was coronated, he negotiated peace with Whytehold. In order to protect the kingdom from further stupid decisions of its leaders, Erick IV created a secretive government-licensed agency in 17.50. This agency was made up of criminals, nobles, smugglers and soldiers, with the intent to keep Erradan safe and prosperous through underhanded methods. This group became known as the Cabal. In modern days, the Cabal has grown in power, and its influence spreads far across Tyrrus. The Undead Threat In 20.16 A group of adventurers (now known as "the saviours" for their efforts in saving the world from the machinations of Zaikerik the Betrayer) forewarned the city of Erradan that the city of Erradan was going to be attacked by undead. These same adventurers helped protect the city when the undead arrived. The undead army was lead by Eradall II, reanimated as a wight and with many zombies and skeletons under his command. One of the Saviours, Ayla Vanderstone, managed to destroy his siege tower and kill him in the explosion. During this invasion the Chancellor of the House of Silk, Sylomara Thornvale, was secretly working for the undead, and summoned a dreaded Black Legionnaire within the city. She was killed by Kevin Valentine, when he poisoned her wine. The city was saved by the timely arrival of the Whytehold Knights, lead by General Talon Austermark. Later during the same night, the Dark Monks arrived and disposed of the Black Legionnaire. The Worldshaking The "Worldshaking" of 20.19 forever changed the landscape of Tyrrus, and opened it up to the world. This did not come without consequence. During this vast terraforming, the coastline around the White Bay began to fall away slightly. The port and promenade district of Erradan began to sink, and hasty evacuation plans took place, to try and rescue as many citizens from the terrible flooding. The rivers grew wider, and many buildings collapsed, but luckily there were few casualties. The harbour of Erradan drew back all the way to the castle, and the great fortress now protrudes out into the bay. The newly-created waterways where streets used to be began to be used, and many civilians began navigating the city via boat. Industrial Boom The year 20.20 is often referred to as the "Industrial boom". It was this year that steam power and factories began to be fully embraced by the world. Although the revolution began in Varawyn, it quickly spread to Erradan. The redistribution of power to factory owners shifted politics greatly, and the sudden growth in productivity allowed the city to expand and rebuild. The old flooded areas were mostly knocked down, or new buildings were built on top of them. Archaic dwellings were demolished to make way for factories and new tenement buildings. The only untouched area was a district full of large mansions which hugged the western coastline of the city. With the industrial revolution, shrewd merchants and businessmen capitalised on these emerging technologies, and those who didn't were left destitute and unable to compete. This lead to individuals owning vast corporations and out of the reach of the Merchant Council. The Ministry of Erradan was created in 20.28 as a more organised and modern governmental system to control the empire that the city had become. At the same time, the City Guard was replaced with the Constabulary. The Merchant Houses Historically, the Merchant Houses of Erradan have been incredibly influential within the city, and some would say they're more powerful than the monarchy. The person in charge of each house is also a High Minister of the Ministry. The House of Fish The House of Fish has historically been in charge of the distribution of food and perishable goods within the city, and trades involving such items. This House is the one house that has always remained stable, since people always need food. The Rivergreen family has always been in charge of this house. The House of Gold The House of Gold is the richest of the houses. It's in charge of precious metal and jewelry trades, and also acts as a bank within the city. The House of Wine The House of Wine is in charge of alcohol trades and taverns, but also general luxury foods and other goods. The House of Music The House of Music is in charge of all forms of entertainments within the city, and historically has supported musicians and built concert halls and theatres. The House of Velvet The House of Velvet was historically in charge of the dyes trade, which made Erradan rich in its early days. They also are in charge of the selling of clothing and other apparel. The House of War The House of War are in charge of weaponry trades and research, and the training of soldiers. At present, the person in charge of the House of War is also the supreme commander of the Erdannian military. City Districts The Government District The Government district is in the very centre of the city, and protrudes slightly out into the bay. It is the smallest district in the city. The main buildings in this district are Castle Erradan, The Ministry Building, and the House of War. In between these exists Dragoncrest Plaza, the primary market square in the city, a wealthy and beautiful area filled with high townhouses and modern shops, with a fountain at the centre. The Government district, being close to the sea, has many wide waterways running through it. The Royal Guard can often be seen patrolling this district. City Centre This district is the heart of the city, and is mostly home to the middle-class. Most businesses and corporations have their headquarters within this district, and there are hundreds of shops. The buildings in this district are packed tightly together, and are usually several storeys high. This district is placed firmly between the two rivers that run through the city, and has many narrow waterways and canals. It is directly north of the Government district. Saviour Spire is the most prominent building in this district, the tallest building in the city, a skyscraper that reaches up beyond the city, from Saviour Square. The Constabulary main HQ is in this district. Esterfield This district, named after the famous General Esterfield, is one of the richer districts, and mostly covers the western edge of the Westwyrm river. This district is filled with new and modern buildings, and markets for the rich and wealthy. This district reaches to the mouth of the river, where the Westwyrm Marina is. The Church of Athin is a prominent cathedral in Esterfield, and is where most people go to worship. Oldtown Oldtown sits upon the coastline west of Esterfield, and is mostly comprised of old mansions and historic locations. It is kept preserved for tourism reasons, and holds many cultural locations from Erradan history, such as the original Dragoncrest Manor, the old Archmage tower, and Erradan University. The richest nobles live in oldtown, and it is the most natural place in the city, with many trees and fields. It is furthest from the smoke of the factories, and the view across the bay is stunning. Much of this district fell into the sea during the Great Worldshaking. Factory District The factory district occupies the majority of the North-East area of the city, and is filled with industry and worker's homes. Tournament Grounds In days of old, this area of the city was the tournament grounds, where jousts and duels took place to win glory and fame. Now, this area is an entertainment district, with the enormous Silverspear Stadium at its centre. King Erick's Row is a street in this district, lined with theatres and cinemas. This district is north of Esterfield. The Fisheries This district is so named due to the fact that it has historically been a place where fishing boats dock, and where fishmongers prepare their fish. Now, it is home to workers and much of the lower class. Immigrants who come to the city usually end up living here. This district stretches from the mouth of the Eastwyrm to the Factory district. Mechanist Avenue is a renowned location for budding engineers and poorer scientists to practice their craft and sell their wares. The Fisheries has the most canals and waterways, and in some places these replace streets. This is because a large section of this district was flooded, and never properly rebuilt or repaired. Eastwyrm Port is the major port of the city for trade goods. The Skydocks Built into the cliffs, east of the Fisheries, is the Skydocks. A series of enormous warehouses where airships are built and repaired. The Rat District Huddled between the Fisheries, the Factory District, and the City Centre, an ambiguous area of extreme poverty and crime exists, known as the Rat District. Comprised mostly of abandoned buildings and cramped alleys, this area is overlooked by the constabulary and the ministry, and is possibly ruled by the Gutter Prince. Newtown The newest city district in the city, built to look nice. Filled mostly with suburbs and apartment buildings, for the middle class. Notable Locations Castle Erradan The oldest building in Erradan, and showing it, is Castle Erradan. Barely more than a crumbling ruin, Castle Erradan has held against the tides of the White Bay for over a thousand years. Maintenance work has been done on the castle over the years to keep it from completely falling apart, but most of the old towers are gone. The castle is not particularly large, though its strategic position on the coast made it very defensible in ancient times. Nowadays, it is kept mostly for aesthetic reasons. In the centre of Castle Erradan is Dragoncrest Manor. A much more modern building wherein reside the royal family. The old keep of the castle was destroyed to make way for this mansion, and for the impressive gardens that surround it. Dragoncrest Manor is the largest house in Erradan. The Ministry Building The Ministry Building consists of a central building with a glass dome atop it, and two long wings coming off each side. The building has four storeys and is surrounded on all sides by a moat, which connects to the canals of the city. All parliamentary business takes place within the Ministry building. It has five meeting halls in total, the largest of which can seat 500 people comfortably. The Office of the Grand Minister is at the top of the building. The Constabulary The Erradan Constabulary was founded by Commander Harvey Hogfeld, and transformed the unorganised, untrained City Guard into a more effective crime-fighting force. It has since fallen into disrepute, as many of its constables are corrupt or lazy. However, it should not be underestimated, some of these policemen are diligent and loyal, and keep to the ideals set in stone by their founder. They wear blue and white uniform, and bear the badge of the Erradan Constabulary. The Erradan Constabulary are trained to use close-combat weapons as well as pistols, and in many ways are more effective fighters than the standard infantry of the Erdannian Military. The Constabulary employs scientists and doctors to forensically analyse crime scenes, and detectives who can track down criminals. Special Operatives are extensively trained and equipped, since many of the Erradan Crime Syndicates are very wealthy and armed. The Cabal The Cabal are an insidious criminal organisation, which extends its influence into every aspect of politics within Erradan. The Cabal walk among high and low society alike, and take on a multitude of disguises and personas. The Cabal are never caught, their schemes are never uncovered, as they secretly manipulate the fate of the city. The Cabal act towards the best interests of the city, and are sanctioned by the government, but this doesn't make them lawful, or ethical. The Cabal engage in standard criminal practices such as racketeering and the trading of illegal goods, but their most valuable resource is information and power. Espionage, blackmail, assassination and corporate sabotage are all standard practices for the Cabal. Despite being patriotic towards their city, the Cabal do not work for anyone. They work towards their own secretive agenda, which probably involves world domination. They would likely see a million Erdannian citizens dead if it meant the survival of the empire. Factions of Erradan Erradan on the surface appears as a beautiful industrious city of culture and technology, but it is also a hotbed of criminal activity. There are innumerable gangs and factions within the city, but a few of these have risen to become incredibly wealthy criminal syndicates, some of which even have influence in city politics. In addition, there are groups who act for various ideologies, or in service to a religion or political faction. The Black Dragon Brotherhood The single largest criminal organisation in Erradan, other than the Cabal. The Black Dragon Brotherhood is a widespread faction that controls large territories and are often heavily armed. This gang controls large parts of the Fisheries and the City Centre, and performs a multitude of criminal activities, including racketeering, smuggling, and theft. They originally profited from the running of underground fighting pits. The Black Dragon Brotherhood are lead by the fearsome and despicable Vaughn Vernonwood, an intimidating man who can act as both the brawn and the brains in any situation. Despite his infamy, he usually manages to weasel his way away from the law. The Blood Flag Gang The founders of this gang came from the Shattered Sea, and although they are a recent addition to criminal politics in Erradan, they've already taken over most of the smuggling and piracy business in Erradan. This gang is lead by Captain Rakshasa, a bloodthirsty pirate captain who is just as likely to offer you a glass of rum as she is to run you through with her cutlasses. The Children of the Mist A mysterious and strange faction who have emerged in recent decades, the Children of the Mist pay reverence to the Shadowlight champion; the Lady of the Mists. The Children wander the rivers and canals of the city, cloaked in black, bringing mysterious supernatural mist with them and preaching the word of their goddess. However, they also deal in the trading of dubiously legal magical items and potions, steal from the nobility, and protect land that they claim as their own by using their strange magic. Yet the Children are slippery and incredibly stealthy, not to mention the fact that they know the waterways of Erradan deeply, making them difficult to catch. The Children of the Mist are lead by the Prophetess Narhanata, a priestess from the Savage Isles who is surprisingly devious for a woman of faith. Narhanata has a supernatural charm about her, and a million tricks up her sleeve. The Evolved Society A hidden conspiracy of scientists and engineers who want to see all of humanity enhanced mechanically. The Evolved Society are subtle and unknown, though they have influence in surprising places. Everyone who works with this group bear mechanical augmentations, and the faction have access to advanced technology from a mysterious source. Nobody is quite sure who leads the Evolved Society. The Kingdom of Rats In the Rat District, one man has grown to power. The Gutter Prince rules the beggars and homeless of Erradan, and rules the slums. He also provides secret hideouts to criminals, and is a friend to all the criminal factions. The Witch Hunters A zealous, hateful gang who are militaristic in their goals to eradicate evil and dangerous magic users from the world. The Witch Hunters are run by Benedict Thatchwick, a retired member of the constabulary who encountered tragedy at the hands of sorcerers. The Outlander Company The population of Erradan is largely immigrants, but foreigners are not treated well by the constabulary or the government. The Outlander Company was formed as a vigilante group dedicated for acting on behalf of the downtrodden immigrants of the city. The Oracles A mysterious group of individuals, said to see all that happens within the city, and perhaps even the world. Though they like to exaggerate their capabilities and numbers, it is known that they are actually a small group of rogue denizens with scrying powers.